A Weasley Battle
by Weasleyfan95
Summary: When Fred and George see each other die in the upcoming battle with voldemort they get paranoid and try to whatever to protect each other. Will one of them die in the process? and what will happen to the remaining twin?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Harry Potter Fanfiction Chapter 1: Nightmare

No! Fred! I thought it was real. A glimpse of seeing my twin brother hit with a killing curse. The pale look on his face, his last laugh lied upon it. It was a nightmare, it just had to be. There was no way on earth that Fred Weasley could be dead. I closed my eyes and reopened them to find myself lying in my bedroom and I looked over towards Fred's bed, and he was laying there sound asleep, but alive. But what would happen if what I saw was really a glimpse of events to come? What if Fred died like Moody did? George could feel his stress level rising, his anxiety of losing his brother. The fact that he had already lost an ear and that they already lost Mad-eye Moody in the war was hurtful and heartbreaking. We knew this war was coming, and we best be ready when it does.

Fred must have been able to feel his twin's discomfort and woke up with a start.

"George! No George! Don't die! Fred screamed.

"Fred, Fred don't you worry, Georgie is here." Said George to his twin.

"George it was horrible, I saw you die in the war against Voldemort." Fred said panting.

"I know Freddie, I had the same nightmare about you" George told him.

"What does this mean Georgie?" Fred asked

"This means that we would be lost without each other and also we do what we can to stay alive" Said George.

"Right Gred" "Okay Forge" They smiled at each other and went back to a slightly better but still uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  The Uneasy Weasley Twins

A Weasley battle Chapter 2: The uneasy Weasley twins

For the next couple of days Fred and George have been a bit uneasy from seeing their other half die in their sleep. But does it have more of a meaning than what George said it does? What if it was a glimpse of the future events to come? One could be seeing the future, and the other could just be paranoid, but which one could it be?

"Hey George, our shipment for the shop just came in. Got some more supplies for the Pucking Pestals." Said Fred

'Good because we were running low. Lets hurry up and make some more, because you know they will sell fast." Said George. Fred and George fixed up some more Pucking Pestals, and put them out in their shop: Weasley Wizard Wheezes owned and run by themselves. They were on their way home when Arthur Weasley's Patronus appeared in their shop.

"It's time to fight, appreate into Hogesmate, Tom's Pub." Spoke the Patronus. Fred and George looked at each other, looked scared. But then they graved their wands to go fight off Voldemort and his death eaters.


	3. Chapter 3: the war

A weasley Battle Chapter 3: The War

They got to Hogsmet where the pub was and went through the portrait. Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts, in the room of requirement, ready to fight. To their surprise Harry was there, along with their younger brother Ron and their bossy, but overly smart friend Hermione. Their family was there too, along with Ginny. Harry was trying to explain that he can't let anyone die for him, but the D.A and the order of the Phoenix would not let him fight this alone.

"Your not alone mate, you got all of us here to help you." Said Fred

"Yea, just because your Harry Freakin Potter doesn't mean you should have to fight this all alone" George said. Harry finally agreed. Then we argued about Ginny fighting alongside with everyone else. Then out of nowhere Percy of all people showed up to help fight, and then the war began.

Harry went off to go find something he needed with Luna. While the rest of us practice our fighting skills and spells for the upcoming war. Ron and Hermione left to go to the bathroom is to what they said. But secretly I think they want to go make out just in case one of them dies in this war. If that is true, I'll make fun of Ron later for it.

We saw the death eaters coming, we were prepared. We already divided up teams. Sadly my twin brother was on another. We got split up because we know the castle the best from the Marauders Map and sneaking around during the night. Hopefully he would be okay.

The war had begun and we were fighting. There were a lot of death eaters, but Voldemort himself had not shown up yet. Fred was fighting alongside with Percy, and it is like George felt it in an instant. A curse hit Fred and he fell to the ground, not breathing. Fred was dead.


	4. Chapter 4: NO

A Weasley battle Chapter 4: NO!

"No No No No No No! FRED FRED FRED! George screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Fred, don't be dead, wake up, wake up!" George cried.

"George we have to move him off to the side and keep on fighting" Said Percy. George knew Percy was right but he didn't want to leave his brother. Now he knew what he had to do. If he had to kill anyone it this battle it would be the one who took away his twin. George and Percy moved Fred into a empty classroom and kept on fighting.

"FOR FRED!" Shouted George.

"FOR FRED" Percy shouted back. And they fought the death eaters. George was fighting the death eater who killed Fred. And was doing a good job of defeating him'

"STUPFY" yelled the Death Eater. George had never used a unforgivable curse before but in this dire case he would.

"Avada Kadavra" George yelled and with a blink of an eye the death eater was dead. Percy looked at him disapproving but then he saw his eyes and how much he didn't want to use the curse, but that death eater killed his brother, and if anyone should be dead it should be that death eater.

They continued the battle. And that is when Hagrid showed up carrying an unconscious body of none other than Harry Potter. Screams throughout the halls were heard. Harry was gone. Voldemort was speaking and it seemed as Harry just disappeared out of nowhere. Then he found Voldemort, battled him one more time, and this time he is the one that died. Voldemort gone forever, the battle is done. As the death eaters flee from Hogwarts everyone goes into the great hall where all the bodies of those who died lied. I saw Fred, he was pale and he had his last laugh upon his face.


	5. Chapter 5: He's alive?

A Weasley Battle: Chapter 5: My Twin Brother

I couldn't believe it, my twin brother was gone. The war was over, and there were a ton of survivors. As some people were cheering and clapping that it was over and that we won, I was alone crying. I lost him, my best friend. The one I pulled pranks with my entire life. I lost my one and only twin, I lost Fred and nothing, not even winning this war will ever cheer me up. I saw many people surround me. My mum, dad, Percy, Ron and Ginny were all standing there trying not to cry. Mum, she couldn't keep it in anymore and she cried and Ron cried as well. Ginny held onto Harry and cried as well. Me, I held on to Fred's unconscious and clearly dead body.

"George it is going to be okay." Ginny said softly. And I felt her soft pat on my back. I looked at her softly with my tear filled eyes. I didn't need to say anything, she knew in an instant and she gave me a hug. I cried even more. Our family has just lost a member and it just happens to be my twin. I am going to see him every day the rest of my life because were identical.

Everyone had stayed at Hogwarts and tried to fix some of what was broken during the war. I stayed that way I could be with my brother. I would not leave his side. Madam Pomfrey told me I should go home, that there was no use to talk to him. But I stayed there and talked to him like he could hear me.

"Fred, Freddie can you hear me? If you can hear me give me a sigh Fred" George said sadly.

"Oh Forge please give me a sign that you are still alive, Fred please you cannot be dead" George said. Then he started crying, and he bowed his head into Fred's chest.

"Georg…George…why are you crying?" Someone asked softly. No answer from George, just crying.

"George?" still no answer. So the person in question decided he had to get George to stop crying.

"Hey Gred, stop crying and look up!" shouted the mystery man. George looked up and saw no other than his twin. Fred was alive.

"What, how is this possible Fred, I thought you died" George asked in confusion.

"No I was just unconscious for a while with the spell that makes you look dead."

"Oh Fred" George said happily and hugged his older twin for his life. Fred and George graved hands and appreate to the burrow. By the time they got to the burrow everyone was having drinks, drinking to Fred I suppose.  
>"To Fred!" My dad said.<p>

"To Fred" Everyone repeated then drank.

"You know you don't usually drink to someone like that unless their dead, and the last time I checked I was breathing." Fred said.

"FRED FRED is that you Fred?" Mum asked while hugging him the same way I did. Mum started crying.

"Molly it is okay, it is over now, he is back." Arthur said. Everyone was so happy that they didn't even question how he came back. Although it looked as Hermione wanted to ask but kept quiet. So the war was over and Voldemort was gone and Fred Weasley was alive.


	6. Chapter 6: 19 years later

A Weasley Battle Chapter 6: 19 years later

After the defeat of Voldemort, most of his death eaters ended up in Azkaban or ended up hiding. But it has been 19 years since the battle at Hogwarts. And it has been 19 years since the supposed death of Fred Weasley. We have grown up and now we all have families with our own kids who will all be sent to Hogwarts. I, George Weasley married Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor house. And we had two kids. Roxanne and Fred (2) Weasley.

Fred married Katie Bell, the chaser from Gryffindor. They had three kids. Kylie, twins Ethan and Calli and the Percy married this girl Audrey and they had two kids Molly and Lucy. Bill married Fleur and they had three kids Victoire, Louis and Dominique. Ron married Hermione and they had two kids Rose and Hugo. And Ginny married Harry and they had three kids. James Siruis, Albus Severus and Lily Luna.

As the days go by as they watch kid by kid enter Hogwarts. Fred watches his own twins enter this year. And he thinks that he might not even be here today. And he is glad that he fought for a peaceful world for his kids and their cousins to live in. Ethan and Calli are a lot like Fred and George and pulled their own pranks as well. They even stole the marauders map from Harry the last time they were there. So as all of them board the Hogwarts Express, everyone stands there and stares. It is not just because of Harry and the golden trio, no because of the popular weasley twins and how they both survived.

*Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, Fred or George or any of their kids, Except for Fred's I made Fred's up.


End file.
